


lady, let alone

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [11]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Great 1906 San Francisco Earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Two immortal women find themselves searching among the ashes.
Series: September Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	lady, let alone

“What are you?” the dark-haired woman asks Janet. A long metal object— _a knife_ —glints by her belt in easy reach. In this dark alleyway in San Francisco that still haunts of smoke, they’re essentially alone from both worlds.

Janet feels the last of her burns heal. She has been running the streets of the city, trying to gather what of Faerie has survived from the earthquakes and fires, trying to see if she’s _safe—_

She looks at the woman, feeling unsettled by her old eyes. “ I pulled a rose.”

“I would have dreamt you.”

“Perhaps it’s kinder you haven’t.” 


End file.
